


6-Making Out: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Developing Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spidey Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #6Making OutWith Peter and Pre-Serum Steve
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	6-Making Out: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

The school bell rang the second Peter sat down on his chair.

"Dude, you're almost late again." Ned whisper-shouted.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep again." Peter explained and unpacked his things.

"Man, you have to go see a doctor. Insomnia is no joke." Ned shook his head.

"I will, I will." He won't. He didn't have insomnia or anything like that; he just couldn't tell anyone that he was actually patrolling at night in a red and blue Spider-Man costume.

"Good morning class!" The math teacher said.

"Today I need you to be on your best behavior because we are getting a new student. I'm talking to you especially Eugene."

Eugene snorted. "If he's anything like Penis over there I don't think so." 

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, let's welcome our new student. Steven Grant Rogers." The teacher opened the door and led a blonde and blue eyed boy inside.

"Say hello to the class Steven." The teacher sat down.

Steve looked around nervously before his eyes fell on Peter. A smile was on Peter's lips and he mouthed "You've got this."

Steve smiled slightly. "My name's Steve... I'm 15 and I moved over here from Brooklyn… I like drawing and hope to get into MassArt." 

"That's very nice Steven, there's a chair left next to Peter. Raise your hand Peter." The teacher said quickly.

Peter raised his hand and Steve walked over to him to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Peter and this is my best friend Ned. Nice to meet you." Peter just kept smiling at Steve.

"I'm Steve, hi…" He blushed.

"If you want I could look over your schedule and tell you where you need to go or what you need?" 

Steve nodded. "That would be really nice of you... I'm sorry if I'm awkward… I didn't really have friends in my old school." He looked down.

"Well, we would love to be your friends Steve." Peter said and he saw Ned nod.

"You guys are really cool." Steve smiled.

"Thanks, we aren't that cool though. We aren't popular either." Peter giggled.

Steve blushed again and handed Peter his schedule.

"Oh my gosh, you have all my classes. It's gonna be so much fun Steve." 

Steve nodded absentmindedly and watched Peter. Fun, yeah but why was his heart beating so fast? Is the arrhythmia back?

Steve and Peter conquered the school week together and nothing really happened except lunches full of laughter, classes full of hushed giggling and talking and after school homework.

What was actually weird was that Steve couldn't stop thinking about Peter, they didn't know each other well but Steve trusted him a lot. His sketchbook was full of Peter laughing and smiling or just watching the teacher at the front of the class.

On Friday at lunchtime they decided to eat outside under Peter's favorite tree, Ned was sick so they were alone. The actual eating was done in silence but afterwards they talked a bit.

"So what about your drawing?" Peter asked with a yawn.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I should've sat on the other side. My left ear is kinda deaf." Steve explained.

"Oh, no problem Stevie." Peter quickly got on his other side. "I asked about your drawing." 

Steve blushed and smiled. Peter was so considerate. "I have been drawing the bridge but I haven't been there yet so I am trying to draw it from pictures." 

"We can go downtown and look at the bridge, maybe get a smoothie or something too?" Peter smiled.

"S-sure. I'd love to Pete." 

"We only have P.E. after this because English is cancelled, how about we ditch?"

"Ditch?" 

"Yeah, just this once and just us two." Peter grabbed his hand. "I promise to make sure you won't die of pollen or asthma while you are on my watch." He giggled and Steve did too.

"Okay, let's ditch." 

They stood up and made their way to the parking lot.

"We have to go over there." Peter pointed at some garbage cans.

"Behind there is a gate where we can leave unnoticed." 

They walked over to the garbage cans, through the gate and in minutes they were on the metro.

"You think we won't be caught?" Steve whispered and got pressed into Peter's side because of the overfilled subway. Peter put an arm around him to help him stand.

"We won't Stevie, just enjoy yourself. We'll go to the park so you can draw the bridge and then we'll grab a smoothie."

Steve nodded. "My Mom is making dinner tonight though so I have to be home at half past 5 Pete."

"Easy, we'll do the homework at the smoothie place or do you want a milkshake… I think they have milkshakes at the smoothie place anyway but...oh yeah, I can bring you home then?" Peter grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of the subway.

"Yeah... you can stay for dinner if you want." Where was the confidence coming from?

"Sounds awesome, I hope your Mom won't mind because I would love to meet her and see your room."

"I'll call her before we go back." 

When they were outside Steve noticed that Peter still held his hand.

"So bridge drawing?" Peter looked at him and he nodded.

The boys walked to the park and sat down on a path of grass.

"This good?" He asked Steve.

"Perfect." Steve smiled and unpacked his drawing utensils.

While Steve was drawing Peter leaned back against a tree and watched him. Steve was so beautiful, funny and just painfully cute. His blonde hair, bright blue eyes, little crooked smile, perfect height to pick up, perfect weight to carry. Peter would love to pick up Steve and carry him, maybe kiss him beforehand but they don't know each other that well and he definitely can't tell Steve that is gay or Spider-Man. He doesn't want him to be in trouble because of himself.

"I'm done." Steve turned to Peter and held out his sketchbook. 

Peter blinked confused for a second before taking it.

"You're so talented Stevie." He smiled at him.

"Thank you." Steve looked down and blushed.

"Can I look?" Peter asked and flipped a page.

"Wait…" A drawing of himself looked back at him.

"Oh." Peter looked at the drawing then flipped another page. Himself again, smiling this time.

"Pete...give it back... please don't hate me and just give it back." Steve grabbed the sketchbook.

"But they're incredible drawings. I'm…" Peter blushed. "I'm flattered, I don't think I look that handsome."

Steve pouted. "You do Petey…"

Peter looked up and into Steve's eyes.

"Am I just someone cool to draw or…"

"Well...I mean you are my best and technically only friend because Ned is more your friend and I don't know what we three are but I like you… I like you a lot and I hope you won't hate me because of this." Steve looked like he could cry any second now.

Peter put down the sketchbook and softly pushed up Steve's chin.

"Look at me Stevie, I don't hate you. I think whatever we have is incredible because I haven't even trusted Ned as much as I trusted you and we know each other for 5 days. I like you too, a lot too." Peter smiled.

"B-but I'm me, I'm a guy… I'm riddled with diseases…"

Peter shook his head. "You are Steve, a strong person who knows exactly what they want. You love drawing so you work off your butt to get into MassArt, you love English so you do more than just the homework. You know that you don't have the strongest immune system but you still go out. You know what problems you have but they just make you even stronger. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I'm 100 percent serious."

"Petey…"

"I hope that you can understand what I wanna say because I'm getting nervous right now… I like you so much and I want to tell you that I'm in fact gay." Peter smiled nervously.

"I'm gay too Petey and I like you so much too." Steve smiled widely and hugged Peter and he hugged back.

"So does that mean you could be my boyfriend?"

"Really?" Steve looked up at him.

"Yes, please be my boyfriend Steve." Peter smiled.

They looked in each other's eyes.

"Yeah… but only if you're gonna be mine too." They giggled.

After calming down Peter softly cupped Steve's cheek.

"I've never had a boyfriend, a girlfriend even so I've never kissed anyone… I thought I should for someone I really like and now I've met that special someone at 17."

"I haven't kissed anyone yet either but I hope you can be my first Pete."

"Gladly.* Peter whispered and leaned in.

Their lips touched and slowly moved against each other. Without noticing their eyes closed and they let themselves be guided by their hearts.

Steve put his arms around Peter's neck and Peter's hand moved into Steve's hair. A gasp was heard and soon a tongue pushed itself into Steve's mouth. The tongues played with each other and explored the unknown territory, breaths got heavy and cheeks flushed. Peter pulled off to let Steve take a breath but he wasn't done while Steve panted softly he buried his face into Steve's neck to kiss him there.

Steve gasped again and Peter lightly nibbed at the skin. Steve smelled so sweet and exactly like he imagined.

"Pete…" Steve moaned softly.

Peter licked over the skin before pulling off.

"Wow…" They said in unison after looking in each other's eyes for a second.

"That was perfect Steve. You are made for kissing." Peter smiled.

Steve blushed. "But you were so…" He blushed more. "I liked it a lot when you kissed my neck."

Peter brushed his hand over the slight red mark he left on Steve's neck.

"I liked that part a lot too." Peter slowly pulled Steve into his embrace.

They enjoyed a couple of minutes in their quiet and comfortable bubble before going to get a big milkshake with two straws.

The part where they forgot to do their homework because they couldn't stop giggling and smiling at each other and got slightly scolded by Steve's Mom and then did it in Steve's room after dinner while kissing and cuddling should maybe be forgotten for now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
